


First Steps

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Kid Skye | Daisy Johnson, M/M, Married Life, proud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5482460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>9 month old Daisy takes her first steps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Steps

Clint and Phil were sitting in the living room. Clint was filling out mission reports and Phil was reading a file. Daisy was across the room playing with her toys and occasionally making small noises.

Daisy had already said her first word which was 'SHIELD'.

Clint and Phil were both engrossed in their work when they heard Daisy.

Daisy said, "Dada, Papa."

Both Clint and Phil looked up and were surprised. Daisy was standing without any support.

Clint said, "Come to Papa, baby girl."

Daisy started taking little steps towards Clint.

Phil came to the room with a camera and started filming it.

Daisy walked right into Clint's arms. He picked her and kissed her head.

Phil said, "We are very proud of you, baby girl."


End file.
